Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Un par de escenas totalmente privadas entre el kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro y la Akuma no Ko Nico Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro**

**Drabble 1.**

No sabía quien había empezado primero ni el que había aceptado el reto pero eso daba igual en estos momentos. Ahora se trataba de ver quién de los dos abandonaría primero. No es que hubiera un premio, o algo parecido, si no el conocimiento de haber logrado imponerse sobre el otro.

Zoro caía en la mirada celeste de Robin como ella lo hacía en la del kengou. Pero yendo más allá, Zoro estaba cayendo en su propia mirada en los ojos lapislázuli de Robin como ella caía en los suyos propios.

Fue el atraparse en esta línea de pensamientos lo que acabó por turbar la concentración de Zoro y marearlo lo suficiente para tener que apartar la vista. Más bien se cubrió los ojos dándose una palmada.

Aquella relajante oscuridad fue amenizada por las ligeras risas de Robin.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Bien, yo no soy un experto en este tipo de historias tan cortas, aunque ni siquiera he sido capaz de realizarlo con las **100** palabras exigidas para un **drabble**. Gomennasai-.-U

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Si, estos **drabbles** son mi última aportación a este **6-Febrero** para celebrar el…

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NICO ROBIN!!!!**

Claro que, en esta ocasión, están dedicados a **Hime-chan_kyu** por haber propuesto los **drabbles** para celebrar el cumpleaños de **Robin**.

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro**

Robin se encontraba leyendo en silencio en la biblioteca, aprovechando que Nami no estaba usando el cuarto de derrota, ya que había ido de compras, arrastrando a Luffy con ella para llevarle las bolsas, bajo amenaza de no darle de comer en todo el día.

De pronto un ligero gruñido de molestia la apartó de su lectura. Alzando la vista, y bajando el libro, vio como, una rara avis, Zoro estaba observando con gran detenimiento su índice derecho como si ocultase todas las respuestas de este Mundo.

Sobre la yema de su dedo vio surgir una gota de sangre que amenazaba con extenderse hasta que Zoro giró el dedo colocándolo boca abajo y haciendo que la gota fuera en aumento.

Los ojos de Robin se abrieron aún más al ver como Zoro se llevó el índice a la boca en donde lo recibió la punta de su lengua y fue atrapado por sus labios que, con una simple, y única, succión, se llevó la sangre y cerró la herida.

Al marcharse, tuvo suficiente literatura en el día de hoy, Zoro escuchó un suspiro de dolor proveniente de la única persona que había allí, aparte de él: Robin. Al ver para ella se encontró con una escena conocida por el kengou.

Robin tenía, en la yema de su índice derecho, una gota creciente de sangre. Al alzar la vista de su dedo juntó su mirada con la de Zoro que, sin saber como, se encontraba justo delante de ella, casi en contacto. Levantándose llevó aquel dedo herido hacia Zoro, hacia su boca.

Zoro le cogió la mano pero, en vez de apartársela, como podía haberse supuesto que haría, se la llevó a la boca, tal y como Robin parecía querer que hiciera. Sacó la lengua en donde posó el dedo herido que fue deslizándose hacia la punta pero, antes de que pudiera llegar, cerró la boca atrapando el dedo entre sus labios.

A pesar de esto, no le resultó nada difícil a Robin el poder recuperar su dedo de la boca del kenshi que no hizo nada para impedírselo. Y pudo comprobar como no quedaba ni rastro de sangre, ni de saliva e, incluso, ni del minúsculo corte que se hizo con la hoja.

Una delicada sonrisa fue la manera de Robin de darle las gracias.

Una sonrisa recíproca por parte de Zoro.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Y aquí un segundo **drabble** para la celebración de este **6-Febrero**:

**¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, NICO ROBIN!!!!**

Por supuesto que, como siempre me sucede, un simple **drabble** terminó por tener, casi, vida propia y no hizo más que crecer y crecer. En fin, es lo máximo que pude hacer, mínimamente, con respecto a este **drabble**.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Muy bien, gracias a todos por leer mis fics y para todos aquellos que me dejan algunas palabras como compensación por el tiempo que _perdisteis_ leyéndolos hahahaha

También para ti **Hime-chan_kyu** está dedicado este **drabble**, que espero haya sido de tu agrado.

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro**

Como sucedía cada nuevo día en el Thousand Sunny, los Mugiwara se preparaban para desayunar, llegando a la cocina según las circunstancias y nunca siguiendo una constancia diaria.

En esta ocasión ya se encontraban en la cocina Luffy, como no podía ser de otra manera exigiéndole a Sanji que lo alimentara a pena de morirse de hambre, algo que también temía Brook, hasta que recordó que él ya estaba muerto.

Usopp y Chopper se mostraban más resignados, para no hacer enfadar a Sanji y que la tomara con ellos, mientras iban llegando los demás Mugiwara restantes. Tras Franky hicieron su aparición Nami y…

―Oi, Zoro, te ordené que no entrenaras hasta dentro de un par de días y anoche…― pero la riña de Chopper se quedó en el aire cuando se fijó que quien venía con Nami era Robin y no Zoro como había supuesto―,… ¿qué extraño? Juraría que había sentido el olor de Zoro y…

―Tal vez tu nariz esté estropeada y por eso tiene ese color azul, Chopper― se burló Usopp dando inicio a las protestas de su nakama.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que llegara… el desayuno, que fue servido antes de que Zoro hiciera su aparición. Si había alguno de sus nakama por el que Sanji no esperaría para poder servir sus platos ese era… cualquiera que no fuera Nami o Robin, por supuesto. Y Zoro entraba en esa lista.

Inmerso en tratar de poder comer su desayuno, antes de que Luffy pudiera hacerlo por él, Chopper volvió a dejarse llevar por su sentido del olfato ya que, en circunstancias habituales, no le solía fallar al tenerlo bastante desarrollado.

Hoy no parecía ser su día, y eso que apenas había dado comienzo.

―Ah, Robin, ¿te acuerdas del libro sobre fiebres altas de…?― pero cuando Chopper alzó la vista de su plato y la dirigió hacia Robin, se encontró con Zoro entrando en la cocina―. ¿Zoro?

―¿Te pasa algo, Chopper?― le preguntó mirándolo con cierta confusión. La misma con la que el propio Chopper le estaba viendo a él.

Ignorando las palabras que intercambiaron Sanji y Zoro, con respecto a la tardanza de este último para acudir a desayunar, Chopper siguió comiendo con lentos movimientos mientras observaba con atención a Robin y a Zoro. Eso fue hasta que una uva lanzada por Nami le dio justo en la frente del pequeño Mugiwara.

―Oi, Chopper. Que te has quedado a media pregunta todo Luffy― le dijo Nami sacándolo de su ensimismamiento―, o sea, atontado.

―Si, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?― intervino Usopp.

―Parece como si no estuvieras nada ¡Super! esta mañana― añadió Franky.

―Me da en la nariz que algo le debe suceder. Ah, pero yo no tengo nariz porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho― bromeó, como no podía ser de otra forma, Brook.

La verdad es que Chopper llegó a la conclusión de que si pasaba algo pero, a diferencia del sentir popular, no era a él a quien le sucedía. Pero no pudo decirlo antes de la intervención de Sanji.

―Puede que estés enfermo, Chopper. Porque no veo otra respuesta a que hubieras tenido la vergüenza de confundir a mi dulce Robin-chwan con el baka marimo― añadió con un tono hosco la parte final.

―Eso llegué a pensar pero… no, no estoy enfermo y no me pasa nada malo. En cambio si le pasa a Zoro y Robin― dijo Chopper todo convencido atrayendo la atención de sus nakama, con la excepción de los susodichos y, no mucha, por parte de Luffy.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, hubo dos Mugiwara que se mostraron más interesados en lo que tenía pensado decir Chopper, pero por motivos bastante diferentes.

Nami y Sanji.

―¡¿Cómo que le pasa algo a Robin-chwan?!― la mirada de Sanji empezó a lanzar fuego, pero no consiguió ninguna reacción por parte de Zoro salvo la indiferencia―. ¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a Robin-chwan, baka marimo?!

―Cierra el pico y siéntate, Sanji-kun― le ordenó Nami.

―¡Cómo tú digas, Nami-swan!― obedeció Sanji cual perrito amaestrado.

―Cuando entramos en la cocina confundiste a Robin con Zoro y cuando fue Zoro el que entró lo confundiste con Robin. No es por decir algo obvio pero estos dos no es que se parezcan tanto para confundirlos, Chopper― le dijo de manera condescendiente, a lo que todos los Mugiwara asintieron de acuerdo con la akage.

―Eso ya lo sé― se defendió Chopper asombrado de que pudieran pensar que alguien como él pudiera confundirse de semejante manera―. Pero cuando llegasteis pude oler con total claridad a Zoro a tu lado.

Todos miraron para Robin que, tras ofrecerles una sonrisa, tomó un sorbo de kouhii, antes de que se pusieran a olisquear en dirección de la morena tratando de captar el olor que había dicho Chopper. Por supuesto que esto no gustó para nada a Sanji que solamente fue el abrir la boca para recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Nami haciendo que se tragara las ganas de intervenir. La silenciosa carcajada por parte de Zoro no era que le ayudara a superar el momento.

―Y luego, cuando llegó Zoro, pude oler como entraba Robin en la cocina. Era tan claro su olor que había pensado que había salido de la cocina sin que me hubiera dado de cuenta― continuó Chopper.

Nami hizo memoria de las palabras exactas que dijo Chopper mientras pensaba en la manera en que Robin y Zoro hubieran podido quedar tan impregnados del olor del otro.

_**Oi, Zoro, te ordené que no entrenaras hasta dentro de un par de días y anoche…**_

Una obvia manera se iluminó en la mente de la akage que logró que sus ojos fueran abriéndose de tal manera que, por momentos, parecía que se le fueran a caer los ojos de las cuencas.

―¿Sabes cómo ha podido pasar, Robin?― le preguntó Chopper inocentemente.

No se sabía si todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que Nami o si había sido por la reacción de la akage el que hubieran llegado a dicha conclusión pero, lo que de verdad importaba al final, era obvio por las caras de asombro, y terror por parte de Sanji, que todos estaban pensando en lo mismo.

Bueno, tal vez todos es decir demasiado.

―¿Estuvisteis revolcándoos?― preguntó, de improviso, Luffy sin dejar de comer ni siquiera para hacerles la pregunta. Todos miraron para Luffy como si le hubieran salido un par de cabezas extra―. ¿Sucede algo? Sólo lo decía porque cuando Ace y yo peleábamos Makino siempre decía que olíamos igual. ¿Es eso, estuvisteis peleándoos?

Zoro mantenía su atención en su plato ignorando tanto las palabras como las miradas de sus nakama. Solamente lanzó una fugaz mirada en dirección a Robin ya que tenía curiosidad por como iba a hacer para responder a la pregunta de Luffy.

Era obvio como la iba a contestar.

―No, Luffy, no nos peleamos. Aunque podría haber sido bien confundido de esa manera debido al entusiasmo con que…

Sanji no aguantó más, y no le importó el ser castigado por Nami al desobedecerla. No podía permitir el que Robin dijera aquello tan despreocupadamente.

―**¡¡¡NO LO DIGAS, ROBIN-CHWAN!!!**

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Fic dedicado a completar una canción en el concurso de **Ariadna-san** en **Pirateking**, en el **Club ZoroxRobin**.

Por esto mismo dedico el fic a la _**Mistress-sama**_ **Ariadna-san** hehehehe

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Dar las gracias por los **REVIEWS** enviados por:

**Ryoscuro:** Todo es poco para celebrar el día de Robin. Es obvio el que la gente reaccionara de esa manera, otras (hime-chan ;P) lo llevan mucho peor, pero bien es cierto que se pudieron contener un poco y esperar a que pasara el 14-Febrero… digo yo. No importa, es tan buen lugar como otro para dejar tu opinión al respecto… aunque, aquí, no mucha gente lo vaya a leer -.-U

**xoDet.**

**Gabe Logan.**

**Hime-chan_kyu:** Me parece que ya te voy calando… eres de las que dan un dulce para luego dar un palo T.T ya temo lo que venga a continuación… Ah, suerte que tengo a mi lado a _**Mistress-sama**_ para protegerme ;P

**Emperatriz.**

**Antano.**

**SasukeuchihaJm.**

**Acrasia.**

Y a todos los que vengan… cuando lo hagan. Muchas gracias.

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro**

El día no es que fuera del todo soleado y despejado como había sido desde días pasados pero tampoco anunciaba ningún tipo de temporal, ni cercano, ni lejano por la despreocupación con la que actuaba la koukaisha de los Mugiwara que se encontraba sentada al lado del timón el cual mantenía el rumbo fijado con antelación por ella misma.

El resto de los Mugiwara se encontraban desperdigados por el Sunny libres para hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Por ello mismo a Nami le parecía extraño el que Luffy estuviera sobre el mascarón del Sunny viendo para el horizonte ya que, a simple vista, parecía que estuviera en un profundo estado contemplativo. Algo que solamente los que no le conocieran podrían llegar a pensar, mientras que, los que lo conocían, sabrían que ese tipo de estados suceden cuando está a punto de cometer una absurda acción por su parte o cuando ya están metidos hasta el cuello en una.

Un inesperado balanceo del Sunny lanzó a Nami al suelo, Luffy tuvo mejor reacción y evitó el caerse al agua. El resto de sus nakama tuvieron que tratar con sus respectivas reacciones a tan inesperado movimiento que, a los pocos segundos, se comprobó que fue causado por el paso, bajo el Sunny, de un enorme Rey del Mar tras el cual Luffy quiso ir.

Se escucharon unos cuantos innombrables provenientes de la cocina por parte de Sanji, aunque logró controlarse lo suficiente para seguir haciendo la cena, solamente le quedaba una hora para acabar. Mientras que el resto de los Mugiwara pronto se encontraron en la proa del Sunny dispuestos a seguir a su senchou en la persecución de aquel Rey del Mar, a pesar de que dieron un paso atrás cuando Nami se opuso al cambio de rumbo. Inmersos en la discusión no se percataron de la ausencia, aparte de la conocida de Sanji, de sus otros dos nakama.

Zoro se encontraba descansando tras una tarde de exhausto entrenamiento, sentado al pie del mástil de proa, con una biiru fresca en la mano para aliviar, que no saciar, su sed, cuando tuvo que detener su avance a medio camino de su boca. Todo porque de pronto estaba lleno con uno de sus nakama.

Nico Robin se encontró sentada en su regazo, con su espalda apoyada sobre el torso, costado derecho, y bien sujeta con el brazo derecho de Zoro que pretendía llevar la biiru a saciar su sed. Solamente fue que aquel balanceo inesperado la había cogido por sorpresa y la llevó sobre su nakama. Por supuesto que, si algo se puede decir de Robin, es que siempre se adapta a las circunstancias en las que se encuentre.

Por un instante el brazo de Zoro trató de completar su viaje pero se detuvo al comprobar que, moviéndose para llevar la biiru a su boca, no hacía más que mover a Robin, de tal manera que serían sus labios quienes llegaran primero a su boca.

En el momento en que vio aquella sonrisa amanecer en los atrayentes labios de Robin supo que estaba en un buen problema del que no conocía salida.

Por un momento pensó que, dada su historia con Robin, y con sus maliciosas sonrisas suyas, había malinterpretado su posible acción, dado que, en vez de abalanzarse sobre sus labios, le volvió la cabeza y,… fue ella quien le dio un buen trago a la biiru de Zoro. Él se quedó paralizado incapaz de hacer nada más que ver como aquella fresca biiru humedecía sus labios y se deslizaba por su garganta. Pero, como pasa siempre con las primeras impresiones, llegan a ser las acertadas.

Robin, tras dar por terminado su trago, volvió a encarar nuevamente a Zoro y, antes de poder hacer algo, lo que debía agradecérselo al hecho de estar paralizado de la impresión, lo besó. Sus labios se juntaron totalmente amoldados los suyos con los de ella y, fue esto junto a la sorpresa, lo que le hizo entreabrirlos lo suficiente para que ella le ofreciera algo más que un casto beso.

Se trató del beso más húmedo que jamás hubiera podido soñar compartir con nadie y, mucho menos, con la mismísima Robin.

Nunca antes había bebido de un beso con tanta sed como con el que Robin le estaba ofreciendo sin pedir, ni ofrecer, nada más que el momento que estaban compartiendo. Eso si no fuera porque conocía como era ella porque, de otra manera, habría podido pensar que solamente fue un impulso y nada más, en vez de un paso más de alguno de sus maliciosos planes en los que él siempre realizaba el papel de víctima. Agradecida pero víctima al fin y al cabo.

—Arigatou, kenshi-san— le susurró Robin cuando sus labios, finalmente, se separaron.

La vio ponerse en pie y dirigirse a las escaleras de babor para unirse al resto de sus nakama y dejando a Zoro mucho más sediento de cómo lo había encontrado en primer lugar.

En un gesto incontrolable, Zoro pasó la lengua por sus labios saboreando el delicioso rastro dejado por los labios de Robin. Una mirada irritada fue lanzada a la botella de biiru, vacía técnicamente hablando, al perder contra Robin en poder ofrecerle un buen trago de biiru fresca. Aunque, viéndolo de otro modo, aún quedaba algo en el fondo, sin contar con el sabor de los labios de Robin en la boca de la botella.

Robin le había ofrecido el trago de biiru que jamás podría ser superado.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Un pequeño drabble más para la colección. Como todo lo que un servidor escribe, sin muchas pretensiones -.-U

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro**

Era conocido por todos que a Sanji no le gustaba que hubiera gente en la cocina mientras se encuentra cocinando, salvo si se trata de Nami o Robin, u cualquier chica que pudiera aparecer de pronto en el Sunny, por supuesto. Aunque esto no fue ningún impedimento, si no un aliciente, para que Zoro estuviera sentado a la mesa esperando por la comida. No es que ahora fuera como Luffy y no pudiera esperar por su meshi si no que, en estos momentos, prefería estar aquí que en cubierta… en donde se encontraban el resto de sus nakama.

Incluida Nico Robin.

No es que estuviera tratando de mantener ciertas distancias con ella, eso sería bastante difícil en un barco, sin contar la cobardía de semejante acción, si no que tenía que tener su mente libre de,… bueno, de pensamientos acerca de ella, para poder pensar con claridad. A esto ayudaba las constantes remarcas por parte de Sanji.

Pero todo tenía un final y, en este caso, llegó cuando la meshi estuvo preparada.

—¡¡Oi, moved vuestros desagradecidos traseros aquí que ya está lista la cena!!— les anunció a sus nakama antes de cambiar a un tono mucho más meloso y seductor para dirigirse hacia las dos chicas presentes en su vida, actualmente en el barco para no tener que contar al resto de chicas que hay en el Mundo—. ¡¡Nami-swaaan, Robin-chwaan!! ¡Vuestros deliciosos platos ya están preparados para satisfacer vuestros delicados paladares!

Zoro no pudo, ni quiso, contener un gruñido de burla ante semejante afirmación pues conocía muy bien que tipo de paladar se gasta Nami, capaz de dejar sin una gota de alcohol la bodega. Y Robin,… bueno, Zoro decidió que mejor no pensar en Robin. Aunque, desde su rescate en Enies Lobby, se dejaba llevar un poco por el espíritu de los Mugiwara. Lo que, para Sanji, a pesar de todo, la hacía igual de bella como siempre por mucha meshi que se tragara de golpe.

La silenciosa cocina, todo lo posible en serlo, se convirtió en una algarabía de voces y conversaciones cuando los Mugiwara entraron en busca de su cena. Como siempre que había meshi por medio, la voz que sobresalía sobre las demás era la del senchou de los Mugiwara, Monkey D. Luffy. Claro que el resto de sus nakama no le andaban muy lejos.

Cada uno se sentó en sus asientos, parecía ser que ya les fueran asignados, pues no cambiaron de lugar desde la primera vez que comieron en la cocina del Sunny, sin ningún tipo de incidente hasta que entraron Nami y Robin. Precisamente de la que menos podrías esperarte que le sucediera algo tan banal como tropezarse fue quien acabó sufriendo ese pequeño accidente.

Claro que eso habría que preguntárselo a algún otro pues tendría su propio punto de vista sobre ese incidente.

Si algo había que decir de Robin era que todo lo que hacía era con las acciones justas y precisas. Tal vez por ello ni gritó cuando pisó algo en el suelo que la hizo resbalarse y caer sobre el regazo de Zoro. En cambio fue Nami quien dio un grito al sobresaltarse por el inesperado suceso del que fue objeto Robin y por el que Sanji se lanzó a salvarla, seguramente de caer al suelo aunque, luego de verla en el regazo de Zoro, habría sido de eso mismo. Lo malo para él fue que eligió el momento en que se cruzaba Franky y se planchó contra el torso metálico de su nakama que no se inmutó en absoluto por el golpe recibido.

Zoro ignoró las protestas que Sanji le estaba lanzando a Franky, junto algunas amenazas por haberle impedido que Robin sufriera tan desgraciado suceso, claro que la muchacha no parecía nada molesta por el hecho, lo que Sanji se negaba a ver por mucho que se lo estuviera indicando el Cyborg.

—La culpa es toda tuya, eru-kukku, por lo que deberías cerrar la boca y limpiar mejor este sitio— le espetó Zoro tratando de ignorar a Robin sentada en su regazo lo mejor que podía; y si no le decía que se levantase de una vez no era por estar disfrutando de su presencia si no para molestar a Sanji, o eso era lo que una voz se repetía en su cabeza tratando de ahogar a la que estaba de acuerdo con la primera posibilidad.

—¿De qué estás hablando, kuso-marimo?— le soltó Sanji apartando a Franky del camino, o más bien porque Franky se sentó a disfrutar de la cena espectáculo como estaban haciendo el resto de sus nakama.

Zoro no se molestó en responderle si no que lanzó una directa mirada a un punto en el suelo que Sanji, a regañadientes, no tardó en seguir para encontrarse con un trozo de hueso que, seguramente, pertenecía a alguno de los bistecs que había para cenar. Eso o era el otoño de Brook.

Decir que a Sanji casi le dio un infarto allí mismo sería quedarse corto aunque, si le preguntaran a Zoro, habría sido mejor el que hubiera quedado mudo para no tener que escuchar todos sus lamentos y…, desesperádamente, halagos y promesas amorosas para la morena de los Mugiwara que, en su tranquilo estilo habitual, le agradeció su preocupación, teniendo que frenar a Chopper para evitar que la examinara y atendiera ahora mismo bajo las órdenes que le bramó Sanji.

—¿Vas a quitarte de encima algún día de estos?— le preguntó Zoro con una falsa calma que no hizo más que divertir a Robin, como no podía ser de otra manera tratándose de ella, por supuesto.

—Algún día de estos— repitió ella con un tono que alguien podría haber confundido con uno soñador—. ¿Es qué te molesto, kenshi-san? Para poder cenar me refiero— añadió con un tinte burlón al ver como fruncía la frente.

Por un instante parecía que Zoro iba a ponerse a comer pero ni se atrevió a mover su brazo derecho que, irremediablemente, entraría en contacto con los senos de Robin. Y por su mirada estaba claro que lo sabía de antemano.

—No te preocupes, kenshi-san. Ahora mismo me levanto.

Algo que no era sin tiempo porque, por mucho aguante y entrenamiento que tuviera Zoro, el tener a Robin sentada en su regazo, removiéndose a cada rato, le quemaba todas sus fuerzas y contención posibles. El que vistiera un escueto short no hacía si no empeorar la situación en la que la fina camiseta no ayudaba en nada. Claro que Robin aún tenía algo más para él cuando, al ponerse en pie pareció que iba a caerse nuevamente y Zoro la agarró por la cintura para evitarlo.

_Eres un verdadero baka._

—Arigatou, kenshi-san.

La sonrisa de Robin, y el brillo de su mirada, claros indicadores de que le había tendido una trampa, no muy sutil, y había caído en ella con suma facilidad. En cambio Sanji tenía sus propios problemas ya que, al ver el _desliz_ de Robin, trató de volver a ayudarla, y lo de _tratar_ iba en serio porque, en este caso, fue Luffy quien lo detuvo al ver como pretendía marcharse con la bandeja de meshi.

Los Mugiwara tenían su atención dividida en el enfrentamiento culinario entre Sanji y Luffy, su propia meshi y lo que ocurría entre Robin y Zoro. Era muy complicado decidir que era lo más interesante.

Robin, al apoyar su pie izquierdo en el suelo, se percató de que se había hecho un esguince, ni siquiera podía apoyarlo sin que le doliera. Por suerte eso no era ningún problema para ella. Doblando la rodilla dejó libre el camino para hacer aparecer una de sus _piernas fleur_ con la que caminó hasta su asiento al lado de Chopper. El cual le aseguró que, una vez hubiera terminado ella de cenar, la llevaría a su consulta para tratarle el obvio esguince de tobillo que se había hecho por culpa del hueso, claro que Sanji siguió mortificándose por ello.

Cuando la mirada de Zoro se atrevió a alzarse de su plato supo que no debería haberlo hecho porque, sin poder evitarlo, miró de manera casual para donde se encontraba Robin. Algo de lo que ella se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar el removerse en su asiento como si lo encontrara molesto y terminar lanzándole una mirada a Zoro que lo dejó totalmente seco.

La biiru que se tomó no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

* * *

**END**or**FIN**

Pocas palabras, tal vez demasiadas, para contar una pequeña historia.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Nico Robin vs Roronoa Zoro**

A pesar del inicio, como toda comida en la que estuvieran los Mugiwara, terminó convirtiéndose en una fiesta como si no supieran de otra manera de comer, por lo menos mientras hubiera meshi en la mesa. Cuando el postre terminó así lo hizo la paciencia de estarse en un lugar de Luffy que salió a cubierta a divertirse antes de que Nami no soportase más sus gritos y los mandase ir a dormir, con pena de atarlos al mástil de proa. Algo que a Zoro no le gustaba para nada ya que le impediría, por muy difícil que fuera de imaginar, el dormir en el puesto de vigía. Cuando acabara con la vigilancia, por supuesto.

Finalmente quedaron en la cocina Sanji, terminando de lavar los últimos cubiertos, antes de saltar a cubierta para, según él mismo, pasar un momento con Nami bajo el cielo estrellado, por mucho que esta estuviera más tiempo discutiendo con Luffy por cualquier absurda idea que se le ocurría para el día siguiente, junto con Chopper y Robin que, tras la última taza de kouhii de la morena, fueron a la consulta del pequeño isha de los Mugiwara para que le examinase su tobillo maltrecho.

De la misma manera en que hizo para moverse por la cocina, desde el regazo de Zoro, Robin volvió a usar el poder de su _Hana Hana no mi_ para hacer aparecer una _pierna fleur_ con la que caminar sin problemas hasta sentarse en la cama de la consulta.

—Está bastante inflamado— dijo Chopper, más para si mismo que para Robin antes de dirigirse a ella repitiendo sus propias palabras—. Está bastante inflamado. Debería haberte atendido de inmediato.

Robin no pudo evitar el reírse con la actitud tan profesional de Chopper.

—Supongo que he sido una pésima paciente, Chopper-sama. ¿Se me caerá el pie o se hinchará hasta explotar?

La alegría, de la que Chopper decía no sentirse agradecido, se esfumó al escuchar la pregunta de Robin. Alguno pensaría que, a estas alturas, ya conocerían el morboso humor de la morena.

—Entonces habría que cortarlo de inmediato— dijo una voz mientras la puerta que daba al exterior dejaba paso a Zoro.

—Podría ser, kenshi-san— meditó Robin dedicándole una de sus sonrisas antes de volverse a Chopper—. ¿Hay que amputar, isha-san?

Chopper miraba horrorizado a sus dos nakama que comentaban cosas tan extremas con una insulsa facilidad. Y el que Zoro hubiese desenvainado ligeramente a Wadou tampoco ayudaba mucho al ánimo del pequeño Mugiwara.

—Claro que no. Solamente es un esguince al que primero habría que aplicar frío para bajar la hinchazón antes de…

El discurso médico de Chopper fue interrumpido por los gritos de Nami a Luffy, seguidos por los de Luffy cayendo al agua, y continuados por los de Brook tratando de salvar a su senchou para demostrar su valía en la banda.

—¡Zoro, encárgate tú de Robin!— le ordenó Chopper saliendo de su consulta y atravesando la cocina para saltar a cubierta y, antes de que alguien pudiera impedirlo, saltar en ayuda de sus dos nakama—. ¡No os preocupéis!

—¡DE TI HABRÍA QUE PREOCUPARSE, BAKA!

Zoro trató, inútilmente, de que su atención se fijara en las absurdas acciones de sus nakama pero no tuvo más remedio que volverla hacia Robin que aguardaba sentada en la cama, con sus piernas colgando, al moverlas ella de manera burlona, ¿o sería insinuante?

—No sé para qué me pidió nada a mí— se quejó Zoro petulantemente.

—Bueno, seguro que tienes mucha _experiencia_ dada la vida que has llevado hasta ahora, kenshi-san— Zoro se puso muy serio y levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta muda—. Con todas las veces que has estado a punto de morir a causa de tus combates seguro que de algún que otro esguince habrás tenido que tratarte.

—Algo que también se puede aplicarte al pasarte la mayor parte de tu vida cuidándote por tu propia cuenta— le replicó Zoro sin ningún tipo de reparo para recordarle, en una sola frase, todas las desgracias y miserias que tuvo que pasar Robin.

Ella no pareció encontrar molesta aquel comentario porque la sonrisa que le dedicó no era aquellas falsas con las que acostumbraba aislar a los demás de su lado.

—Cierto, kenshi-san, pero, en esta ocasión, ha sido el isha quien te ordenó que me atendieras— su tono divertido dejaba claro que disfrutaba del momento y viendo como Zoro frunció, y gruñía, molesto no hacía si no más divertida la situación. Robin alzó su pierna izquierda hacia Zoro—. Adelante, kenshi-san, cúrame.

Los ojos de Zoro pasaron del pie que tenía ante él, a los ojos de Robin para volver a caer en aquel pie y regresar a los labios de Robin… _¡¿¡Cómo que a los labios!_, se preguntó Zoro frunciendo algo el ceño como única reacción visible de su acción. Por suerte, una manera de verlo, al fijarse en sus labios, se fijó en la manera en que le estaba sonriendo de manera burlona, esa malicia que parecía ser tan natural en Robin, y Zoro no se cortó nada en su siguiente acción.

Robin, en esta ocasión, no pudo ahogar un grito de sorpresa cuando Zoro la cogió por la pierna y se la levantó para acercársela y, de esta manera, poder ver mejor el esguince. Por supuesto que esto hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que apoyarse sobre sus manos. Claro que, si Zoro pensaba que con esto ya la tenía domada, se equivocó ante la respuesta de ella.

—Si lo que querías era tener una mejor vista podrías habérmelo dicho. No tengo ningún problema en tumbarme en la cama para ti, kenshi-san.

Aquello dejó sin aliento a Zoro que liberó, sin percatarse de ello, el pie de Robin y que ella lo colocó sobre su otra pierna, sobre su rodilla, moviéndolo de manera insinuante. Casi como se estuviera pescando y Zoro se sentía incapaz de no picar el anzuelo. Bueno, **casi** se sentía incapaz porque, antes de cometer alguna locura, Zoro se sentó en el suelo.

—Trae acá ese pie para acabar de una vez— le dijo Zoro con un tono más de orden que de petición.

Robin se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse sobre la cama mientras le ofrecía su pie para que fuera examinado por Zoro. Por la mirada que le estaba lanzando Robin estaba claro que disfrutaba de cualquier postura que pudiera elegir Zoro. No obstante, ¿a qué chica no le gustaría tener a sus pies al mismísimo Kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro? Por la sonrisa de Robin estaba claro que ella de esas chicas que si disfrutaban de esta situación tan comprometida.

—Se te ha hinchado bastante por actuar como una baka y no dejar que Chopper te tratara antes de comer. No, más que baka diría que te comportaste como Luffy pensando antes el estómago que en tu herida— a Robin le parecía muy divertida la regañina que Zoro le estaba dando hasta que su sonrisa se borró al surgir un suspiro de queja cuando Zoro le dio un ligero golpecito sobre su inflamado tobillo. Un brillo intenso iluminó los ojos de Zoro siendo su turno de sonreír—. ¿Ya no te hace gracia? Vaya, que rápido cambiamos de opinión. Ahora te quedarás aquí mientras busco un poco de hielo.

—No hace falta, kenshi-san— le dijo Robin antes de que Zoro tuviera oportunidad de levantarse—. Ya me he encargado de eso yo misma.

Zoro vio como unos _brazos fleur_ recorrían la consulta hasta entregarle a Robin lo que traían en sus manos pero que, a diferencia de lo que él había dicho que iría a buscar, hielo, se trataba de una botella de biiru.

—Biiru helada— le confirmó Robin nuevamente con esa sonrisa suya—. Estoy segura de que cumplirá perfectamente con el mismo cometido que el hielo que pretendías buscar, kenshi-san.

Pero Zoro no dijo nada si no que se quedó allí sentado, en el suelo con su vista siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de aquella biiru que rodeaba el tobillo de Robin por medio de un par de _brazos fleur_. Si, lentos movimientos que mantenían toda su atención en su pierna, ¿o sería en la biiru? Porque, cuando la movió por su pierna, sus ojos continuaron aquel trayecto por mucho que tuviera que estar atendiéndole el tobillo. Aquí agradecía el llevar un short con el que dejaba sus piernas totalmente expuestas.

—¿Ha bajado suficiente la hinchazón, kenshi-san?— le preguntó ofreciéndole nuevamente su dolorido pie al que uno de sus _brazos fleur_ había descalzado—. ¿O se ha hinchado en cambio?

Su tono no dejaba entrever que pudiera estar hablando de nada más que de su tobillo pero eran aquellos ojos, y aquella sonrisa, lo que dejaba muy clara su segunda intención respecto a sus palabras.

—Ha disminuido— le dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza en busca de las vendas. Robin, sabiendo que eso acabaría con el momento, usó nuevamente un par de _brazos fleur_ para apoderarse de las vendas que dejó a su lado sobre la cama.

—Es que la biiru está bastante helada, kenshi-san— le aseguró cogiendo la botella con sus propias manos y, para sorpresa de Zoro, abriéndola para mostrársela de manera insinuante—. ¿Quieres beber, kenshi-san?

La sed de Zoro, a pesar de haber bebido suficiente durante la cena, fue la que respondió de manera afirmativa antes de que pudiera pensar que Robin tuviera alguna otra intención en su propuesta. ¿Para qué haberla estado observando desde el mismo día en que la conocieron, y desde que se unió a los Mugiwara, si luego no hacía caso a todo lo aprendido de ella?

Una vez la sonrisa de Robin fue el indicador de que había caído en sus redes.

Como pasaba siempre, ella le sorprendió con sus actos y Zoro, curioso por su actitud, la dejó hacer para ver hasta donde pretendía llegar ya que no tendría ningún problema para liberarse de aquellos _brazos fleur_ con los que Robin lo había aprisionado. Sus brazos a su espalda aferrados por un par de _brazos fleur_ y todo su cuerpo sujeto por una docena de ellos. Teóricamente impidiéndole moverse. Lo que era cierto porque Zoro no tenía ninguna intención, por ahora, de hacerlo. Luego, si quisiera hacerlo, comprobaría si Robin era capaz de impedírselo.

A pesar de que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos por culpa de su tobillo dolorido, Robin acarició el pecho de su nakama con el dorso de su pie ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello. La sonrisa de Robin maliciosamente malvada e inteligente se hizo más amplia mientras acariciaba el cuello con su pie rodeándolo, ¿o era el cuello de Zoro quien acariciaba su pie? En verdad le daba igual porque lo que le importaba eran las sensaciones que obtenía y la mirada que tenía Zoro en su rostro inmutable. A pesar de ello notaba en esos ojos la sorpresa y la necesidad por aquellas inesperadas acciones por parte de Robin.

—Se me olvidaba la biiru, sumimasen, kenshi-san— se disculpó con un deje travieso que sonaba de una manera terriblemente sensual.

Y, tal y como le había dicho, le ofreció la biiru que se deslizaba por su pierna desde la rodilla en donde Robin la iba echando. El dorado líquido descendió hasta llegar a cruzar su tobillo que reaccionó plácidamente ante aquel frescor pero nada comparado a las sensaciones que recorrieron el cuerpo de Robin cuando la biiru alcanzó sus dedos y pasaron a los labios de Zoro que la bebía de tal manera que parecía que llevase semanas sin haberse llevado nada a los labios. Y no solamente eran estos quienes saboreaban la biiru, y la piel húmeda de Robin, si no que su lengua era quien les daba la bienvenida: a la biiru y a los dedos, pie, piel y pierna de Robin.

Eran unas sensaciones tan agradables, que la estaban encendiendo de tal manera, que Robin lamentaba que solamente hubiera cogido una sola biiru, claro que no tendrían tiempo para beberse una segunda. No con la dedicación con la que Zoro bebía cada gota de biiru que permanecía sobre su pierna. Su lengua ascendía por ella mientras la acompañaban los labios de Zoro besando cada fresco lugar humedecido por la biiru. Todo el camino hasta llegar a su rodilla. Cada una de sus acciones era recompensada por suaves gemidos por parte de Robin que le anunciaban lo insatisfecha que iba a tener que dormir esta noche por haber llevado tan lejos, pero no tanto como hubiera querido ir, esta provocación a Zoro.

Claro que siempre le queda alguna carta por jugar y aquí fue el beberse lo que quedaba de biiru en la botella. Tal y como había esperado, Zoro no se detuvo y, colocado entre las piernas de Robin, se acercó hasta sus labios en donde estos, entreabiertos, le dieron una húmeda bienvenida.

Nunca un beso había sido tan cálido como fresco. Saboreaban cada zona de aquellos labios con los suyos propios y con sus lenguas que trataban de imponer su voluntad. Finalmente la falta de aire obligó a Robin el retroceder. Aunque esto le permitió ver, y dejarse mostrar, a Zoro. El fuego que emanaba de aquellos ojos no hacía si no avivar las llamas que la pasión había encendido por todo su cuerpo aunque, la zona en la que sus sexos habían entrado en contacto, era la que desprendía más calor.

Sabía que tendría su rostro ruborizado y sus propios ojos vencidos incapaces de ocultar sus ansias pero no le importaba ya que, siendo sinceros, era algo que se trataba de un secreto a voces. Nunca había ocultado su atracción por Zoro.

—Te va a doler— le susurró Zoro con una fogosa voz, tras haber cercado a Robin con sus brazos sobre la cama a los costados de ella.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron si no aumentar el deseo de ella, junto a la sonrisa que parecía permanente en sus labios.

—Y disfrutaré cada segundo, kenshi-san.

Robin entrecerró sus ojos ocultando aquellos bellos lapislázulis para saborear la caricia con la que las yemas de los dedos de Zoro recorrían su pierna descendiendo el camino antes tomado por la biiru. No sabría decir si fue más excitante el momento en que su mano se había posado sobre su muslo, cálido al tacto, o mientras descendía por su pierna logrando, sin pretenderlo, que ella la aferrara a la cintura de Zoro. Una protesta surgió de entre los labios de Robin cuando Zoro se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de ella y obligándola a liberarle de su presa. Toda su defensa se derrumbó cuando aquella mano entró en contacto con su pie. No por haberle hecho daño sobre su tobillo si no por haberse deslizado de aquella sutil manera sobre la planta lográndole sacar unas pequeñas cosquillas. Robin no era muy sensible en esa parte de su cuerpo pero fue la sorpresa de aquella acción la que había logrado su objetivo.

—Ouch— se quejó falsamente sonriéndole a Zoro por haber logrado hacerla reír con las inesperadas cosquillas.

Cuando sintió aquel dolor, apretó los dientes con fuerza para evitar cualquier sonido que mostrase disconfor aunque, en realidad, el sonido era mucho más parecido a un gemido placentero. Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con que las caricias que había estado sintiendo desde hacía unos segundos, en realidad, era Zoro colocándole el vendaje sobre su tobillo. Un vendaje muy apretado para inmovilizárselo.

—Ya deberías saberlo pero, para que Chopper no me grite luego, te lo diré ahora, Robin: No te quites el vendaje hasta que Chopper te diga que puedes quitártelo.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras, tantas veces dichas por Chopper al propio Zoro y supo la réplica perfecta que ya se encontraba en la punta de su lengua antes de haberse percatado de su intención de decirla.

—Es que las vendas me impiden moverme como yo quiero, kenshi-san.

Zoro no pudo evitar fruncir la frente ligeramente.

—Para eso están— le dijo rematándole el vendaje con un nudo final.

Robin observó para su tobillo recién vendado, alzando la pierna de una manera que dejaba clara su gran elasticidad, no tanta como la de su senchou pero suficiente para ciertos propósitos.

—¿Podrías alcanzarme la zapatilla?— le preguntó Robin mientras movía los dedos de su pie.

Negando con la cabeza, Zoro se agachó para cogerlo y, cuando alzó la vista, se encontró con que Robin le había puesto su pie a su alcance. Era una situación bastante curiosa, Zoro de rodillas ante Robin y, pareciendo, a punto de colocarle la zapatilla. Por un momento pareció que Zoro se iba a poner en pie y entregársela para que fuera ella misma quien se la pusiera pero, no viendo nada malo en ello, así de inocente podía llegar a ser Zoro a menudo, se la puso con cuidado de no forzar en el tobillo dañado.

—Vaya, el zapato encaja— dijo Robin con una gran sonrisa provocadora.

—Claro que encaja, ¿es qué no es tuyo?

Si Zoro tenía pensado decirle algo más, se lo quedó para si mismo cuando se quedó en silencio, uno que acompañó Robin y, en un gesto al tiempo, se volvieron para la puerta que comunicaba con la cocina.

Allí se encontraron con el resto de sus nakama, que cargaban con unos recién, casi, ahogados Luffy, Brook, por mucho que solamente fuera huesos, y Chopper. Las miradas que les lanzaban diferían bastante entre ellas pero las que más se hacían notar eran la furiosa por parte de Sanji, dirigida a Zoro, y la que mostraba claramente, por parte de Nami, que "_Payback is a bitch_" y que iba a disfrutar como nunca provocando a Zoro, y cotilleando con Robin.

—Arigatou, kenshi-san.

**END**or**FIN**

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
